Vast Meanings
by Lexiex
Summary: He was his master, and he was his butler. Then there was them, together.


Takeshi had lived for a number of years and had seen an infinite number of things. But never had he seen a creature quite like him. Puzzling as he was, the matter at hand was quite simple.

Takeshi was a butler. And now he was serving his twelve-year-old master, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not much was known about him though, not by himself, nor by anybody else.

Tsunayoshi was however, said to be the son of one of the most revolutionary figures in London. a tragic incident a year back had caused him to be orphaned and alone and since than, very little people had seen or heard of him. Takeshi himself was thrown into the job by his previous boss, Reborn, despite him having no prior experience in the fine art of butlering.

But what made Takeshi so intrigued, so utterly fascinated with the boy was his mannerisms. He had barely met his for a few minutes, but he could honestly say that he didn't have the tight, posh noble air around him like many children in his class had. He didn't have the classy strut and grace, and never once did he give a subtle glance of disapproval at lower class men. Rather, he was open and warm to absolutely everybody, despite rumors of him being a cold-hearted young man without a thought for others. But than again, that is what being shut alone in a mansion for a year could do to you.

There was a fair share of cons though. He was, honestly, a less than intelligent being who had not a single dignified bone in his body. He was tripping over gowns, _on fine carpeted floor no less,_ almost on an hourly basis. In fact, Takeshi would go so far as to say that he was clumsier than the other servants, whose reasons for being employed was probably a far off mystery.

But then again, it was his job to change that, no?

* * *

The first day of work had been hectic. He was awoken by the cook, Gokudera, preparing breakfast. Attempting to, that is. The mushy blackened stains on the ceiling produced did not look the least bit edible.

After shooing him off from the kitchen (and being shot a few dirty looks) he was met with a faint "Extreme~!" from a distance, presumably the garden. A sigh escaped his lips as he went to attend to the matter. Hey, a butler has got to do his job, no?

It was nearly after two hours of cooking, cleaning, putting out the fire in the garden caused by the (extreme) gardener that he managed to stumble into his new master's bedroom to wake him up. He was greeted by the sight of a tiny boy lying among bedsheets and for the first time since he was hired the day before, he managed to take a good look at Tsunayoshi's face.

Round cheeks slightly dusted in pink that had not completely lost its' baby fat, a seemingly messed up tangle of hair brushing against the sides of his face. Brown lashes creating long shadows on his face against to sun's rays and slightly parted but rather chapped looking limbs were somehow curled up like a feline's, the entire view had a sense of calmness to it. Takeshi took some time to admire the beauty before waking him up.

Eyelids flickered to reveal honey browned orbs. Takeshi honestly thought he could melt into those utterly inviting eyes before shaking his head, remembering his line of work.

"Good morning, Young Master. Would you-"

"Just call me Tsuna."

Takeshi turned to stare at the young boy, slightly baffled before snapping his head away. "Young Mas-"

"Please don't call me that. Just…just Tsuna." Despite the firm commanding tone in his voice, his face held nothing but childish plea. And there was the fact that he had just woken up and was sitting crossed leg in the middle of the too-big bed and rubbing his eyes in an adorable manner.

Takeshi has never heard someone his rank say please. Fascianting.

"As you wish, Tsuna."

Tsuna scrutinized the tall man before him who was rushing around to get his amends for that morning ready. He had hired him thanks to suggestions...erm, orders by his adviser Reborn and had barely managed to get a good look at him the day before.

Tall and fairly built, Yamamoto Takeshi did his work with utmost grace and a concentrated expression in his forlorn dark eyes. Briefly remembered something about Reborn telling him that Takeshi had been an athlete in the past but an unfortunate chain of events had forced him to quit. He could feel himself getting flustered before mentally slapping himself when said butler approached him.

"Tsuna, here are you arrangement for the day. First you have a meeting with..." Tsuna would later realize that he barely listened to a word, to enchanted by the voice that spoke to him.

What a lovely start to a new day.

* * *

Erm...short prologue is short, but hope you enjoyed. Do R&R!


End file.
